


In Secret

by Starfuckking (ShiningNebula)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 05:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17238554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningNebula/pseuds/Starfuckking
Summary: Importing a tumblr post based on this ask:Shiro is the neediest fucking powerbottom. You have to give it to him as hard and rough as humanly possible and it's still not enough because Shiro's just so big. how do you wreck a man of that size with a need of that caliber?





	In Secret

**Author's Note:**

> I've tried to send this post to people so many times this week and tumblr has made my nsfw blog literally unusable, so here it is. Fuck you Tumblr.

Shiro, like any other person, had certain wants in the bedroom. He wanted to be roughed up, held down and used, fucked so hard it made him slide across the sheets with every thrust. Unlike most people though, Shiro was 6′1″ and 200 pounds of sheer muscle, so finding someone with the raw strength to take him the way he wanted was a bit of a challenge. That’s how he found himself here, in one of the empty rooms at the Garrison, with his pants gone, shirt bunched up beneath his arms, and a dick in his ass.

“Hey, old man, I thought you were gonna fuck me. Old age slowing you down?” Shiro taunted, leaning up on his elbows. Disrespect, disobedience, and talking out of turn; all three of the things Iverson hated about new recruits. Shiro should have known better after all his years at the Garrison.  
“Shut up.” The slap was unexpected, making Shiro moan as his head snapped to the side. Strong hands pulled Shiro closer, flipping him easily onto his side. The ease of the motion made him shudder. Iverson grabbed Shiro’s leg and hoisted it up over his shoulder, spreading the pilot wide open. The pace they set was brutal, too much for the average person but it was exactly what Shiro wanted. Every thrust made Shiro slide a few centimeters up the bed, and every so often Iverson would grab him and yank him back, pulling him onto his cock. It was so good, but it just wasn’t quite enough.  
“Please,” Shiro begged between moans, “Please, I need more, I need-” Iverson slapped him again.  
“Shut up!” Iverson hissed. “Unless you want to get caught. Maybe you’d like that. You want to tell the board how bad you want my cock? Tell them how much of a needy whore you are?” Iverson grabbed Shiro’s ass, punctuating each question with a vicious slap. Shiro keened, biting down on the sheets to keep quiet as Iverson leaned over him and fucked him even harder. He couldn’t speak, couldn’t think. He was just a toy, an empty hole for Iverson to use however he wanted. It was everything Shiro needed. A sharp yank of his hair was the last straw, pushing him over the edge. Iverson buried himself deep when he came with a low groan. As soon as Iverson caught his breath he righted his uniform and stepped away.  
“Fix this room, Soldier. Everything better be up to Garrison standard when I get back.”  
“Yes, Sir.”  
A change of bedding and a few touch ups here and there, no one would know what had gone on just moments before. Just the way Shiro liked it.


End file.
